Narutosekirei
by ShadowImageComics
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Immortal and the last of his kind which is the Ashen race. He slept and work up in a world filled with humans. Later on, he will find himself in the Sekirei plan and a new threat to the world. Will he a hero again? Will he still remain alone NarutoXHarem. Challenged Accepted from bladecrossmaster.
1. Challenge Rules, Notes, Copyright Info

**NOTICE, RULES, COPYRIGHT AND SOURCE INFORMATION**

 _This story is done from a challenge that was made by bladecrossmaster, user number ID 4351258. Since I having issues with the next chapters of my other stories, I decided to take this challenge since I was thinking on doing a cross over like this._

 _The rules that were made was listed as story ID 12033067 by the same title as this story. The credit for the ideal of this story and the rules is from him there for give him credit where due. I will state though that I have read others Sekirei crossover stories and they might influence me some in writing this story. The rules are the following._

 _A Naruto & Sekirei challenge, Naruto is either a god or an immortal ( or both) that gets caught up in the Sekirei plans._

 _Rules_

 _No characters other than Naruto from this world (except flashbacks) or mentions of them._

 _Sekirei Naruto must have are Akitsu, Uzume, Musubi, Yume, others may be added._

 _Naruto must have the Rinnegan or something similar_

 _Naruto must create a body for Yume and transfer her soul (any way you choose, weather from a clone, or the use of Rinnegan to create a body)_

 _Naruto must destroy MBI and or Minato_

 _Akitsu is Naruto's first Sekirei_

 _Naruto has to lose most of his abilities and gain them back in some form or another (optional)_

 _This is what I am adding. No changes will be made._

 _Sekirei-_

 _Please note, at the time this story was made, only 63 of the 108 Sekirei where known. Due to this, I will be creating new ones that are based someway off the Characters from Games, comics, shows, and Anime, (Including Naruto). Seven of them, their numbers where unknown, so I assigned them numbers. Three of them had unknown names, so I gave them names which I might have created or gotten from Games comics, shows, and Anime, (Including Naruto). Nine of them had either Ashikabi Unknown or not named so they were up grabs._

 _Now, some Ashikabis will have their Sekirei replaced with other or be given others. Minato and Yukari Sahashi do not exist, so their Sekirei will be up for grabs. No Sekirei will be under the age of 17, so the three youngest ones will be altered. There will be at least one gender swap among the Sekirei. Also I will be creating new types of Sekirei to add more flavor to the story._

 _The following Ashikabis will not exist along with the Sahashi siblings so their Sekirei is up in the air. Chiho Hidaka, Himura Youichiu, Kakizaki, Reiji Koya (game) and Tanogawa Junichi._

 _001 Miya Asama will be wingable, for I am creating a separate Identity for number 000. Naruto will have 14 total, but during the story he will lose some in battles, which will drive him to destroy MBI along with winning the game to get them back as well to free them,_

 _In this story, Minaka Hiroto will have another agenda for the Sekirei plan, one that will add to the reason why Naruto will bring the company down. This will alter the plan even more. I guess you can say he wants his flock back._

 _Since Naruto will be as fast and strong as a basic Sekirei at the start of story, he will be able to fight them. Due to this, like the rule of one on one fights can be ignored, so will the rule about not attacking the Ashikabi. Using tricks, he will be able to fight the Disciplinary Squad, which will piss them off. The Disciplinary Squad will have more Sekirei and will be the ones that terminate 20 of Naruto's Sekirei. Two Ashikabis are marked for death, who I will not tell. Minaka Hiroto will die._

 _The year will be 2020 since according to source the island and ship was found in 1999, and the story actually starts 20 years later. This story will start off in 1999, but will not really start until either 2019 or 2020. The reason is explain a few things about the Current A.I.'s physical bodies that she uses to take care of Naruto as well take care of the company on his behalf and executor of estate between identities._

 ** _DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT NOTICE_**

 _I do not own Sekirei. Sekirei was created by Sakurako Gokurakuin which was serialized in seinen magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix starting in June 2005. The Anime is licensed by Funimation Entertainment and Manga Entertainment._

 _I also not own Naruto. Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto which was serialized in Akamaru Jump in 1997 also in Shonen Jump, Weekly Shonen Jump. It is licensed by Madmam Entertainment, Viz Media, and Manga Entertainment._

 _As stated, I do not own neither one of these series, if I did Sakura would not be such a bitch to Naruto or Hinata would had snapped and beat the shit out of her and grabbed him before graduation exam lol._

 _Please not that I using data that is based on (Sekirei Wiki) www "dot" Sekirei "dot" wikia "dot" com "backslash" wiki for Sekirei information and may or not may follow cannon timeline with some changes._

 _Also please note that I am using data from and (Narutopedia) www "dot" Naruto "dot" wikia "dot" com "backslash" wiki for Naruto information on Jutsus and other information._

 _l am also using Google Translate at HTTPS "semicolon" "backslash" "Backslash" translate "dot" google "dot" com to translate English to Japanese when I create a new Jutsu if needed._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 ** _Notice: For breast size description, I used the measurements that I found on the wiki sight and compared it to the chart at .come(slash)sizing-guide(slash)bras-sizing-guide for cup size. That is if there is any information on them. If not, then I will pick another anime character with similar build to use. At the end of each chapter, I will have a Bingo book entry for each character._**

 **Date: October 10, 1999**

 **Time: 0800 or 8:00 a.m.**

 **Location: Tokyo, Japan**

The light of the sun slowly crept thru the window. The light shined onto the bed which showed that male at the age of seven-teen years old in it. He had an oval shaped face with light blue eyes He also has three whisker marks on his cheeks on both sides of his face.

This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the last of the Ashen race that once ruled and lived on the planet. Even though all the evidence of his race's existence was either destroyed by time or collected by him. His race was very much humans, but in some ways they were like the mutants or beta humans in the comics that he read from time to time.

They had abilities and talents that no longer exists with this race that is called the human race, which is why he called him and those of his time the Ashen race. This race of human is missing the one thing that his people had besides their Gekkei Genkais that existed and that is energy known as Chakra.

How is it that he is here in this world now? Simple, several things took place. It would be these things that would alter his life and turn him immortal.

As he slowly began to wake up as a few memories filled his mind. This was normal, for he was going thru survivor's guilt.

He recalled aspects of his life along with several facts about it. He recalled that the day he was born, the Chakra Beast known as the Kyubi escaped its second container which was his mother by the assistance of a person stating that he was Madara Uchiha. That day, he lost both his father and mother as he became known as the third Jinchuriki of the nine tails fox.

For thirteen years of his life, he suffered being alone and the hatred of the civilians of the village that was known as Konohagakure, or Konoha which many would call it in the world which was known back then as the Elemental Nations.

He called demon or Kyubi. During growing up he never knew why. He recalled how when he turned six, he was kicked out of the orphanage and denied any belongings that he might have had. Still Naruto would not give up and decided that he become strong and make them see him.

Being a civilian was out of the question due to the hatred of the villagers that was there. But he noticed that even though there was some looks of indifference or hatred among those that were Shinobi of the village. He also noticed that most of them either saved him from the hunts that took place on his birthdays and protected him as well did not ignore him.

Due to this, he had made up his mind, he would serve the village and protect it as a Ninja or Shinobi. The leader of the village who was the third Hokage and the owners of the Ramen stand that feed him was the reason why he did not grow up hating life or wanted to destroy the village.

Due to his interactions with the old man Hokage who became his grandfather figure, Naruto decided to become stronger than before. With the interaction of Iruka who became his classroom teacher, Naruto decided a goal in live, and that is become Hokage.

'Those were the good old normal days.' Naruto thought as he woke up and got out of the bed to reveal that he had no muscles and was lean and fit condition as memories of his past started to flow into his mind.

'Today I once become seventeen years old. The Rinnegan will be unlocked and my memories that were sealed returns. O joy.' Naruto sarcastically thought as he sighed.

Despite the odds, at the age of 13 he managed to become a Genin and beat up a traitor of high level. He then was place on the team with the top male and female of his class. He laughed as he recalled the times that he attempted to ask Sakura on a date only to be hit or turned down as she attempted to ask Sasuke only to be turned down.

Sasuke, his rival and brother figure. Too bad he did not survive leaving Naruto alone in the world.

Then came the day that he started to change people perception about him. First, he made it to the third rounds despite all odds, even all but Hinata Hyuga, Kami he missed her thought he would not.

Then that month he ended up with a real sensei, a master would latter on take him on as an apprentice. That was none other than Jiraiya of the Sanin. That was also when he gotten the Toad contract, Kami he missed them.

Then came the final round, he was first. He was against the last year's rookie of the year. He recalled that he did not care at the moment, for he had sworn on the blood of Hinata that he would show Neji Hyuga the error of his ways. He did it and beat him to the disbelief of many that knew him.

Then came the invasion. He would end up once again saving his team and surprising everyone by beating Gaara, the Jinchuriki of the one tail Chakra Beast. That was strange, for Naruto saw in the boy a version of what he might have turned out to be if it were not for Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Sensei Iruka Umino, team seven, and Hiruzen Sarutobi who was his grandfather figure.

At the end, Naruto won and showed him the same lesson that he learned from Haku during the Wave mission. Those that have someone special to protect will and can become strong. Naruto also called how he showed Gaara who he had to protect.

'Then he goes and becomes a kage of his village before me.' Naruto thought and stretched popping his muscles and joints on his body.

Then came the time when he traveled in search of Lady Tsunade Senju of the Sanin to be the fifth Hokage. He smiled, he loved the woman as she was both a grandmother figure and mother figure to him all those years that he got to know her. He would latter learn that she was related to him thru his mother, but that would be during the Pain Attack and right before the fourth war.

Then came his training, Sasuke's dark time when he became a missing nin. Then came the three-year training period and the death of his master. At this point Naruto frowned, for he recalled it all.

Then came the battle against Pain and winning it. He recalled the story that was shared to him from Nagato and Konan. He smiled when she gave him a pair of Rinnegan eyes that were sealed into a scroll to use against the true master mind of the of the Akatsuki as well stating that she will assist.

Naruto waited for a little bit before having the eyes transplanted. He did not trust Danzo who became temp Hokage with the knowledge. Then came the fourth war. Before he was sent off on a mission which he did not know was fake to hide him and the eight tails, he had Sakura and Tsunade implant the eyes.

He turned the fake mission into a new training mission and so he could use his power and the power of the tailed beast to assist. It was during this time that he learned his mother.

He also befriended the Kyubi whose name is Kurama. He also faced his inner darkness and became stronger. He then learned from the Kyubi of the abilities of his new eyes, as the Kyubi made sure that the Rinnegan was integrated into Naruto's DNA forever with a chance that it would pass onto his children.

Just as hope was about to vanish, Naruto along with his team became legends. They fought a goddess and won. But all of her power had to be sealed, so it was sealed into Naruto. At this time, Naruto was the Jinchuriki all nine Chakra Monsters that had merged and became the ten tails.

Life was fine. Naruto found love. He recalled the confession of Hinata Hyuga to him when she almost was killed by Pain. He would marry her and later on he would become Hokage.

Funny, he was so dense that he had to realize her love during the time that he had to fight a decedent of the brother of the Sage Six Paths for her after she was taken from him. Latter one, he would become the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf.

Due to the actions that had taken place during the war, Naruto no longer aged. After using a Henge to age over the years, he retired leaving Konohamaru to be the seventh Hokage. When he hit a hundred years old, he took a trip to the Land of Eddies and just vanished.

For years, he just hide into seclusion. Then the peace that he had brought into the world broke apart, but only because of an Alien Race known as the Repi came to his world to enslave the world.

The war was more of an slaughter. For even with their abilities, they were over powered by the race. They had more numbers and very advanced technology to use against them.

Then came the time when he was the last one of his race that had enough Chakra to become a ninja, only civilians survived. His great great great grandchildren were dead along with anyone else that could fight.

The battle was long and hard, but he managed to crash the ship that he was captured on. On it was an experimental weapon that the Repi had. It was a devolution bomb. Instead of seeing his race enslaved, Naruto set it off.

Two things happened. One was that all the survivors of his race was turned into race into nothing more than organic goo. Naruto being in the shielding of the ship was unaffected. The second, the Repi became the creatures that was known none other the creatures known as Dinosaurs. It did not matter if they were remains of the dead or alive, they all were devolved.

Naruto was sad, yes he won the war but at the same time he had ended his race. Naruto went out and using Fuinjutsu collected all the knowledge of his people for future if there was one. He then collected the crashed ship and moved it into a cave that he had found.

He recorded all the knowledge that the tailed beast had. He then decided to go to sleep in hopes that there were survivors. The A.I. computer of the ship that he had befriended which he named Kaguya after the goddess that he fought. The A.I. was not stupid, she saw Naruto as the Apex Predator and her core programming was serve the strongest. So due to this, she decided to watch over him and until he woke up.

That was not until the year 15154 B.C. and at that time she had noticed that humans had returned to the world. She showed him, and he saw that the new race had come about. One that was like those that existed before the Ashen learned about Chakra. But they did not know how to use the energy, even though they managed to use spiritual energy as well train their bodies into peek condition.

Kaguya scanned the race with probes and noted they were very much Naruto, but they had no Chakra. That was not all, for Naruto realized that he noticed, he had absorbed the Jubi. He had all their Chakra. They no longer exist; he was no longer a Junchuriki.

Kaguya told him that he has been asleep for millions of years. She had taken the time to advance and better herself. She was now a portable unit that feed off Nature Chakra for power and created unlimited space for information. She even created an earpiece for him to wear in his ear to hear her.

She had found a way to store anything and everything from the ship as well the scrolls that Naruto had collected into an area called Subspace that she can only access. This is where she hid her main system and fixed it so that she could communicate outside of the Subspace area.

Naruto wanted to explore the world, but he knew that in time if not careful someone was going to find that he was an immortal. So he made a system on changing the Identities and created. He did this often with the use of blood clones.

At the Henged age of thirteen, he would create a Blood Clone that would use the Orioke no Jutsu to change that person into a female and slap a seal on her to allow her to exist for sixty years and not pass on memories. This clone will be with him twenty years as a aid and friend and just happen at the age thirty three give birth to baby, (another blood clone that just happened to be born on October 10, but that is one his people's calendar.).

The blood clone child would only last to the age of 13, the day before, Naruto would replace his current Identity with a blood clone that will only last four more years with seal. He would then do the Nenrei hontai no sakugen Jutsu, (Age body reduction Jutsu) that would reduce his body to the age of 13 and allow it grow for four more years. He then seal his memories right as the child blood clone vanishes, granting him all its memories which is how he could pretend to be a different person.

Four years later, the other blood clone would die along with one that his 'mother' leaving him with the another female. This also granted him the rest of his memories. This along with the implant of Kaguya is how Naruto stayed hidden.

Naruto was a player and had many women over the years, but in 10983 B.C., me discovered something. He fathered Children that had Chakra and his long life. The problem was though that these children decided to rule the world and rule it with an iron first. They had gone mad with power and this was a problem.

At the time he began to do something about it, he attempted to reason with them. They had formed the three gods and goddess pantheons that would go down into history as Greek, Roman, and Norse religions that would be used latter on.

Naruto was forced to kill them all, and decided to no longer father children with any humans. He went as far to stay away from the opposite sex. Then in 10940 B.C. Kaguya came with a solution to deal with Naruto's sexual urges and assist in the Identity creation process.

She had managed to use samples of Human DNA as well as his and merge them to create a new body. Thanks to her bio engineering that she had done, this body will have Chakra, about the same amount that a Jonin would have. That was not all, for they are linked by an Bio computer system that she controls that have them under her control, which in turn will place them under his control.

She called them Bio Droids. They are very much like a actual person, but not. So instead of creating a female at the age of thirteen, she would create one be around him and support him in all of his needs and to become the mother of the blood clone baby.

In time, it was considered in the world that there was a group called the Shadow Core, a collection of 20 clans that have elite warriors that are to hire and serve the one that is called the Hokage (Naruto). It is stated that if one is seen, then a mission about to be done and it ranged from guarding to assassination and fighting.

With her help, Naruto managed to keep records of all his Identities as well the Identities that the female Bio Droid used. The system has them using the next surname that he is planning to use next and never married.

Then later on, his so called ideal would give way to the way of the Samurai and then ninja. He laughed, for among those circles the Shadow Core Clans are well known.

The names that he would use at those time was Aburame, Amkimichi, Haruno, Hatake, Hyuga, Ichiraku, Inuzuka, Kazahana, Momochi, Namkaze, Nara, Sarutobi, Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Ymanaka, Yuhi and Yuki in honor of those that he knew before they all were killed. He cycled thru the different male names that he liked or was connected to someone that affected his life in the past.

Then in the year 1250 A.D., both Naruto and Kaguya along with his current Bio Droid noticed that the governments and humans began to keep better records. So at this time, Kaguya using the same naming system as the female created her a body. She took the name Otosutsuki which they made sure was connected to the Shadow Core Clans. This was the Identity and form she used and act as one of Naruto's lovers as well Executive of State for Naruto's belongings.

Her system was different though. Her Identity would give birth to the next one at the age of twenty and that Identity would start assisting the other one which will retire at the age of sixty and die ten years later.

Since she made arrangements for all Bio Droids to be born in a village that she created in virtual reality name Konohagakure, that is all their birth places. Only Naruto's changes birth places. She then added more Bio Droids to the system to act as information gathers' and research as well to do jobs in the name of the Shadow Core Clans. There was no more than 133 Bio Droids running at a time, for all other personalities exist inside of virtual reality.

The sound of someone walking into the bedroom broke him out of thought as he looked. He yawned and then began to look around.

"Good morning Naruto." Stated a soft female voice as Naruto turned his head to see a female walking into the room naked as the day she was born, this was the Bio Droid that was created just for him and to be his personal Guard.

She was a very shapely female. She had a slender, but feminine build along with fair skin. She also had violet eyes and red hair, which reached to her ankles. There were shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She had size C breast and a shapely rear along with a nice athletic muscle structure on her body. She was actually a copy of her mother, but in reality she was not real.

"Good morning Kushina." He replied to the look alike of his mother.

The only difference between her and a real woman is that she is not born nor can she give birth. But besides that, there was no difference for the skin even age since only the brain is robotic and linked to the main system core. It was state of the art, but something that Naruto will not sell at all.

He smiled as Kushina put on black lace panties and bra. He then watched as she put on a pair of black BDU pants and black T-shirt. She then reached down and put on a tactical vest and black socks. She then put on a pair of black steel toe combat boots and tied their laces.

Naruto looked at the patch that was on the vest. It was a dark gray circles with a black gear on it. This was the symbol of the Shadow Core. This was a group that he created long ago to create a source for these women and their ninja like abilities.

She then strapped a katana that had a blood red hilt just over her shoulder. She then strapped a tactical survival knife on each leg then a kunai holster along with a shuriken holster just above it on each leg. She then put on a black tactical belt that had many compartments filled with extra clips and a few other things on it. She then put a pair of 45 desert Eagle pistols into their holster that was just right at her back.

"I know that you like what you see lover boy, but you have to wake up sometime." Kushina stated as she put on a white mask on her face and walked out of the room.

He just looked at her. It is funny. The way that Kaguya used to create the different personalities, it is safe to say that no two was alike. Only her Identity is the same, but with a few difference here and there. The others that are used as his sex dolls, well no two are the same and each is different including the way the fight and arm themselves. If he did not know any better, he would swear that they were real people.

"In about three years it would be time to start your next identity." Another female voice stated as the person entered into the room.

This one was a knock off of the real Kaguya that he fought. She only had two eyes which were light green and did not have the horns. She had a shapely figure and looked around 21 years of age, but her Identity stated that she was thirty nine.

She was wearing black leather high heel boots and a long black dress with matching blouse. In the company, she is considered a milf, but no one could touch her besides Naruto when this body joins in with 'wife' body for orgies when he least expects it.

'Yep, I am not a pervert. Just a healthy male. But that computer is a perfect for creating such bodies just so I would not father another set of gods or goddess like I did. Funny, a computer with multiple personalities for each body that she operates.' Naruto thought as he recalled the different ones that she had created and wonder how her main unit does not change but each body personality is different even in sex.

"I have arranged my Tsunade personality to go to school and have set up for Kushina personality to be born in eleven years. You need to get your next one setup in three master." Kaguya stated in a soft but firm tone that showed that she was just going thru a list of reminders to him.

"You also master have to get ready and be at the airport in an hour since your next fight as Minato Namikaze, the Champion of the Underworld Cage Fighting arena is in China." Kaguya stated which was the name that she used this time for this body.

"Okay, I think in three years I will retire and start doing some mercenary work as the Fox again." Naruto stated as did a series of hand signs.

"I will have everything set up at that time master." Kaguya stated as she looked at Kushina.

"Already done, I am going to use the given name Ino and it is time for Hyuga again for the next unit. She will be born on March 10th in the same year as Naruto's next Identity Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina stated in a business like tone.

"Oka, it is good to see that we are up to speed. Well I have to go for I have a meeting with the board of Whirlpool International, so I am out of here since the car is waiting. Kushina, make sure he makes his flight and inform him about what I told you earlier this morning." Kaguya stated as she walked out of the room as Naruto got dressed.

"Hai." Kushina stated with a smile as she looked at her lover.

' **Kage Henge no Jutsu'** , a puff of smoke filled the air as he covered his naked body. In the matter of seconds, he was replaced with a thirty-year-old version of his father. It was solid and take hits like if he was the real thing. One of the things that he had created during his early years.

The company, Whirlpool International and company that with Kaguya's assistance had built up and expanded over the years. It all started in 1968, sex started to become mainstreamed in America. So Naruto took advantage of it and rewrote Tales of a Gutsy Ninja but had added some sex to it under the Identity Jiraiya Senju.

The company at the time was known as Whirlpool Publishing, which he started in order to print the book. In a week, the book hit number one in sales and sold over three million copies. Then demand in other languages started which caused his small two-person operation to grow in two years. In 1979, the year his current Identity was born, the company had bought had owned every movie studio, TV station, Radio station, and publishing company in the world so its name was changed to Whirlpool International.

Naruto was smart, he allowed Kaguya to run it and make decisions while continue to rewrite the Icha Icha series but linked it to the first book. Each time, the newer one would replace the last as number one. Thanks to this, he was a trillionaire by 1982.

At the time he still had money that he allowed Kaguya to invest, but this added much more to the money. So him being the first trillionaire in history was a bonus, but Naruto still wanted to do more things.

Due to this, the company then bought out and now run a hospital in every nation around the world. Including Konohagakure General which exist in the Virtual world that the Shadow Core clans exists in.

Now, with the company and his gambling luck along with being a mercenary at times, money is no issue with Naruto. But his hides his fortune among different things so he could not be traced. He does pay taxes, but he never seen the reason why to have more money than need on hand at times. The company had expanding into creating video games for all platforms and systems now.

"What did she find?" 'Minato' asked as he continued to get dressed.

"Another alien Artificial Intelligence, but one that is medical based." Kushina stated as he looked at her.

"Really? Okay continue" 'Minato' stated as he continued to get dressed.

"For the past 24 hours, she been receiving communication with it. No, it is not Repi in origin but no human either. It would seem to be from another alien race. Talking to it, she learned that the A.I. is worried about some of its knowledge being taken by the humans that found the ship, so Kaguya made a deal with it." Kushina stated as Naruto finished getting dressed and looked at her.

"Okay, what deal did she make and how will it affect me." 'Minato' asked as they walked into the kitchen and noticed the Ramen that was made on the countertop.

Ichiraku Ramen, the ramen company that Naruto started using the recipes that he learned from Ichiraku. They produce it here in Japan and ship it all over the world. It was one of the other sources of income that Naruto has and it is listed under the control of Whirlpool International.

"Well, Maki which is the name of the A.I. is willing to exist like me, but as the medical care taker of you and our bodies. In turn, all the knowledge that is onboard of the ship will be copied into Kaguya's Hard drive and then place into another core system that Kaguya created that she will exist in." Kushina stated as she sat down and started to eat with Naruto.

"Interesting." 'Minato' stated as he looked at her and then continued to eat.

"Yes and she will take Haruno and Senju names which will be removed from your surname rotation since they were linked to medical people of your world. She will also add her name and the name Mito to her rotation." Kushina stated with a smile on her face.

"Fair enough." 'Minato' stated as he finished his food and then smiled.

"Her first Identity has been already created. She will just replace Maki Senju in Konohagakure that was born on February 12, 1977. The system will operate and even though she is linked to Kaguya, she will control her child, herself and the father of the child which will add more support to the system." Kushina stated as Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay, so she will be operational and start medical service for us when?" 'Minato' asked as Kushina smiled under her mask.

"It will be in three weeks. With this, we can better cover our existence, well mainly yours." Kushina stated as 'Minato' nodded his head up and down.

 **Over the next 21 years**

Whirlpool International had grown again. It cornered the market for droids, human looking robots that can do the same thing a human can and sells them worldwide. They still require humans to teach them how do these things, but thanks to them dangerous jobs can be handled to them with humans supervising them The military of the world even use the military versions of these units, but the ones that Naruto use are much better and do not need human supervision.

The company took over all garbage collecting and cleanup the world. The recycling program made the world much better, but what no one knows is that Kaguya had created the atomizer that all garbage is dumped into and turns it into a block of matter to be used by the replicators to create new raw material. That is classified and only Kaguya, Maki, Naruto, and Ino knows of it.

Officially the garbage is shipped to Konohagakure which is secret to a land field that exist there along with several recycling plants. In turn, Leaf Paper which provides paper to Whirlpool International (Created from new raw material by replicators) so there is proof the village exist, just that no one knows where it is and no one talking.

Now, that is not all that the company had advanced in. It has copyrighted and manufacture some of the basic cybernetic technology was also released and used to help the handicap. Replacement spins, arms, legs, feet, and hands. This added more money to his fortune. Naruto could push for more, but MBI or Mid Bio Informatics had cornered the market in other areas of technology.

Kaguya decided to keep things as they are for now, for they did not need a company as large and advance to snoop around their lives just to take them down. The market is cut throat, so keeping where they at which MBI did not go was just fine. As a matter of fact, there is an agreement between the two companies since all their hand books and other materials is printed by Whirlpool International.

Agreed, seventeen years ago him and Kushina left the states and went to America where he started to work in the underground. He just came back to attend college just to waste time and make himself seem normal to anyone that might be looking at him.

Little did he know that his old luck would return. She had the face of Ino from his childhood, but the body of Hinata. She was a mixture of the two personalities. He thinks that Kaguya used her memories that she started to back up when they stated using Bio Droids for her. That would explain how some of them remind him of those that he knew before he retired from being Hokage.

 **Date: January 10, 2020**

 **Time: 0830 or 8:30 a.m.**

 **Location: International Airport of Tokyo, or Shinto Teito which it was renamed.**

At the moment, he walking off the plane that he took to get her. He has no bags, for all his stuff was sealed up into seals on the body. That was not shipped over here already. The only reason why he took a airline fight was due to the fact that his personal jet has engine issues and he needed to be here fast.

'But somehow she has the personality of Ino down to the tee as the real one, except she has the skills of both Might Guy and the real Hinata which makes her deadly. Scary.' Naruto thought as he listened to the person that was on the phone as he got off the plane.

"….I am telling you, it was hard to get the place for it would seem that MBI has bought most the dam city." Ino's voice stated over the phone as Naruto sighed as he continued to walk forward.

"You, Jiraiya (Mito's father ID and Maki's husband) and Tsunade (Kaguya's current Id and Kushina's Mother) did get the building that I wanted right? You guys also got Kushina and Mito set for you school right?" Naruto asked as he recalled the ten story skyscraper that he want since it had a first floor and second flood parking set up in it.

Maki, well after given the form, she started to study medicane and studied Naruto. She went to the top school and passed at top of her class of course being an artificial person that she is. She now considered one of the top doctors in all fields. But to everyone's including MBI's disappointment, she stated that she is under private contract. Everyone is seeking her out, but she is well hidden.

The body that she was given grew to look like Tsunade in her prime from Naruto's old world. She has pink hair though. For some odd reason, when it comes to Naruto, she wants to join in with the others in sex and act like a fan girl with skills. Just what he needed, a second head ache. Kami most love messing with him at this moment.

"Yea Yea, we got it and already set the first floor up for public parking for .25 cents an hour with the current exchange rate being 1.11 yen per penny, that will be 27.68 yen a hour which has been round off to 28 yen an hour." Ino stated over the phone as he nodded his head.

"As we talked about, the floors have been setup according to what you want. The contractors did a good job. We checked it all." Ino's voice stated as Naruto smiled as he looked forward to see that there was extra security at the airport gates.

"Did you guys remember to do protocal on the contractors?" Naruto asked as he the line that he was in slowly moved forward.

"That is what we forgot!...Come one Naruto we know them like the back of our hands and bodies. Yes we did it and got our friends to add the other modifications as well." Ino stated as Naruto just sighed,

"Has Tokyo U called yet?" Naruto asked as he continued to walk forward and got into line.

"Yea, you are a shoe in. They hope that you check out the martial arts clubs and join one of them, but regardless they state that they are happy to have you enroll into their physical education program." Ino stated as Naruto smirk, yea they want him since he fought three tournaments in the underground and made a name for himself.

They believe that he was the son of the champion that remained undefeated from 1995 to 2002. Hell the cover story was that he was the child of Minato Namikaze and was trained by him until he died a week ago when the personal plane with him and his lover Kushina Uzumaki onboard crashed into the ocean. Nothing was found but a wing.

'So easy to fake a death or two.' Naruto thought.

"Cool, well I am security check point and it looks like it will take a while." Naruto stated as he looked forward.

"Why?" Ino asked over the phone.

"Well…" Naruto began to say as he noticed paramilitary troops at each gate with a backup of several combat droids that his company produced and sold.

"It looks like they have the boarders closed off to this place, for there are military troops with the MBI insignia on their clothing and the armed for war with a back of heavily armed assault droids." Naruto replied as the line crawled forward.

"Well, MBI did buy up 89 percent of the city. I think there was uproar about it and a terrorist threat along with several other organizations. Not many including the Japanese Government is happy about this, but the company is very powerful and did it legally." Ino stated as Naruto sighed.

'Almost like Gato, but this time 100 percent legal. Why buy up this city which only has a few ways in or out? This could be trouble, but who knows?' Naruto thought as he walked forward some more.

"Naruto, do not cause any trouble now, I am on my way with the car to pick you up. I should be there in forty minutes at the entrance." Ino's voice stated over the phone as Naruto saw that all phones must be off when entering thru check point sign.

"Who me?" Naruto asked with a hint of mischief.

"Naruto, I read your prank log. So behave." Ino replied as Naruto smirk and then nodded his head.

"Okay, I will call once I am thru check point." Naruto stated as he hung up his phone when he came to a soldier that was standing there.

"Thank you. Now empty all your pockets into this bin and step thru the scanner." The female soldier stated as Naruto did so and stepped thru it.

He remained as the scanner scanned his body. While that was going on, they went thru his stuff that as placed into the bin while another ran his passport thru the system. In the matter of seconds, the screen flashed red as they all looked at it and then at him.

"Sir, there is an issue. We need to clear this up and make sure that it is a system malfunction instead. Please follow me to a interview room." A young female soldier stated as she was handed his belongings and he followed her.

'Great, what next? She rapes me or I get accused of being a terrorist? I hope this does not take too long.' Naruto thought as he was lead to a desk that was several yards away from check point.

This desk had a soldier sitting there looking at security monitors. The door behind him lead to a hallway. Naruto looked around, for something was bothering him. He was sensing something and he was not sure what, but it was something that he had not sensed in many years. Something he would only sense from his Blood and Shadow Clones.

'Is that Chakra, where is it and who for I am supposed to be last to have it? I know it is not one the Bio Droids for that source is more than them.' Naruto asked himself.

'I thought we finished off the last of Kaguya's people when Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacks all those years ago, for all my people are dead and that is the only way chakra could be here and now.' Naruto thought as he got alert just in case, for two invasions from aliens, two from rival ninjas would cause anyone to be ready to fight.

"We might have a glitch in the system, but he need to be interviewed in the meantime as policy dictates." Female soldier stated to the one that was sitting at the desk.

"Interview room 36 is free at the moment, take him there." The soldier stated as she nodded and escorted Naruto to the room at the end of the hall.

When they reached the door with number 36 on it, she placed the bin with his belongings in it on the counter under the window that allowed him to see thru the room. She then opened the door and guided him into it.

"Wait here, an interviewer will be with you shortly." She stated as Naruto looked at the room that he was lead into.

It was a standard room with one window that was one way. There was only a table with two chairs. He recalled the police interrogations rooms that he had been in the past and they looked more inviting then this one.

He walked into the room as the door closed and locked behind him. He pulled out the chair and sat down and waited.

 **Forty-Five minutes later**

The guard that was at the desk had just come from the bathroom. He sat down and looked at the moments, according to the logs, no one should be there, but then he noticed that room 36 had someone in it. He took a good look and then sighed.

This was not good, for someone should have seen him by now. Each room had their own investigator assigned to them, so there is no ready why he should be in that room unless there were issue.

"Is there going on that I need to know about?" The guard asked as he looked up from the monitor to the guard that walked out of the hall.

This caused the guard to stop. She looked at him and wonder and then noticed the monitor. She pulled out an PDA that was in a leg pocket of her BDU. After a few seconds, she looked up.

"Why is Mr. Naruto Uzumaki still here?" He asked as she looked up.

"According to this, the investigator that was assigned to that room left the premise ten minutes before he was brought in. No one knew about him so they all left and the others will not be here for another thirty minutes." She stated as the man at the desk sighed.

"What is going on here?" Asked a sexy female voice as they both looked up to see who it was.

This was a gray haired that had it tied into a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She was standing five feet and eight inches tall (174 cm) and with a nice rear and D cup breast as well looked like she weighed around 130 pounds.

This woman was wearing a tight black leather top with matching miniskirt and stockings. Over her shoulders, she was wearing a gray haori that had symbol that had a bird like symbol with a ying yang under it and two commas on either side printed on it. She had a brown leather belt that the right side rested up on the upper hip and the lower left hip. She had a sword attached to her right side.

The two MBI soldiers knew who this was, this was none other than Karasuba, number 04 of the Sekirei and leader of the current Disciplinary Squad which is the third one. Both was a little startled, for she was known as the one that killed anyone reguardless if they were Sekirei or Human. At the moment, she almost killed every Sekirei that she interacted with since this generation of the squad came into play, but due to the medical staff none was dead. Then then looked behind her, there were two of the current squad members.

The first was one that was wearing a dark blue kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing. She had pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Her body was very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. She has fingerless fighting gloves and small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter of an A cup. She looked like she weighed 44 pounds. This was none other than Benitsubasa Sekirei 105.

On the other side was a slender female who has a bandage-wrapped form that is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair and a studded choker around her neck. She was has narrowing eyes giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. She stood at the height of five feet and three inches tall and looks to weigh around 108 pounds do her nice form and B cup breast. She had claws on her hands that seem to extend a foot and looked very sharp. This was none other than Sekirei 104 Haihane.

'Shit the DS (Disciplinary Squad code among MBI troops and security) is here.' Both guard thought at the same time.

"Well mam, forty-five minutes ago a one Naruto Uzumaki was brought in after setting off several flags at check point. He was put into room 36, but I was not aware that the interviewer assigned for that room left ten minutes prior and it will be another thirty before the next shift come on. He has been in that room for forty-eight minutes now." The male guard answered as Karasuba looked at him.

"Got the information on him?" Karasuba asked as the female guard hands her a PDA.

"Hmm, I see his mother was a mercenary that was famous in Vietnam and his father was well known in both the mercenary world and Underground Fighting rings. The flag linked to mercenary forces and the fact that he flew on public instead of private like normal." We will handle this, you sir come with us." Karasuba stated as the male guard got up and walked behind them towards room 36.

 **Outside at the main entrance**

A black sedan was parked there waiting for a few minutes. Standing by the back driver side door (The right side since this is Europe and things are opposite there from America) was a very well-endowed woman dressed in black BDU pants and black combat steel toe boots. She had on a long sleeve black t-shirt and a black tactical flak vest that had the symbol for Shadow Core Clans on it. On her hands were fingerless combat gloves that were made of black leather with a metal gray plate attached to them. She was wearing a white mask with the drawing of a viper's head on it.

On the front were strapped two tactical survival knives. On her upper legs were pouches filled with shuriken and kunai and on the lower portion was two large pistols strapped into their holsters. They were designed to looked like oversized desert eagles. Around her waist was large compartments filled with extra clips for the pistols that are strapped to her legs.

On her back at the waist were a pair of fuma kodachis blades that had black leather hilt and scabbards. On her back were two pairs of black hilt katana swords.

The blond hair was tied into a pony tail and it reach to the center of her back. She had a shapely rear and size DD breast. She stood at the height of six feet even and looked like she might weight around 100 pounds even despite the muscular build that she had that was very light.

This was Ino Hyuga, Naruto's current sex doll and body guard and mother to his next Identity. She was starting to get worried for Naruto's plan landed fifty minutes ago and there was no sign of him.

She sighs as she pulls out a cell phone from her pocket and opens it. She dials a number and then waits for someone to pick.

"This is Viper, I am at site and there is no sign of him. I am going inside to see what is going on." She stated into the phone.

"Yes mam, I make sure to call once I find out." She stated as she hung up the phone and nocked on the window.

The window rolled down to reveal another female wearing the same outfit, but her weapons and body could not be seen. She had on a cat face drawn on her mask.

"Neko, I going to check on the Hokage for he should have been here already. Have the car running just in case." Viper stated as Neko nodded and Viper walked up to the steps.

She walks thru the doors and after several minutes walks to the guard station. There several soldiers were eyeing with lust, that is until they saw the mark on her vest and alerted them that she could kill them before they had a chance.

During the warring period of Japan that a legend was born and the reason why all women and men wore the mark of Shadow Core if they were members of a clan that was part of it. In 1457, a 13 year old Shizuka Umino was going to the market to buy food. A group of thirty samurai who was dishonorable decided to have fun with her and attempted to rape her. Well, in three hours the streets were littered with bodies of those samurai.

After a investigation was lunch, a letter demanding answers was brought to the Lord of the area. It was then that it was discovered that Shizuka was a kunoichi of the Shadow Core from the Umino Clan. After this, a law was passed and held to this day among all martial arts circles, do not attempt to have your way with those wearing the mark of the Shadow Core. In return, all members of the Shadow Core except for the Hokage unless in combat wore the mark.

"Can I help you?" Asked a female soldier as she looked at him not knowing that it was the same one that escorted Naruto to the interview room.

"Yes, my charge Naruto Uzumaki was flight 345 and I know that it has landed. I need to know where he is." Viper stated as the female looked at her funny as a man walked up to them.

A normal sized young man with short brown hair walked up to them. He was wearing a elaborate suit with a white shirt under it and a black tie. He looked medium build and had dark brown eyes. He stood about six feet even and looked like he weighed around 150 pounds. This was none other than Natsuo Ichinomi, the one that commands the MBI Disciplinary Squad.

"What is a member of the Shadow Core doing here?" Natsuo asked as he looked at the symbol.

"Sir, she is looking for her charge, who I lead to interview room 36 after he was flagged by the system." The female guard stated as Natsuo looked at her and the at Viper.

"What were the Flags?" Natsuo asked with interest.

"Flagged for connections with Mercenary connect that are not MBI related. Flagged for flying on a public air line. Flagged for entry into area while private plane is still in America." She replied as Viper sighed.

"First flag, Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. As for the other two, he needed to be in the city tomorrow and the private plan is out due to needing a new engine so he had no choice." Viper stated as Natsuo nodded his head for that made since.

"Okay, let go and…" He was saying as alarms sounded which made him look around.

"Trouble in Interview room 36." They heard sounding over the radio.

 **Several minutes earlier**

Karasuba was looking at a series of video that was taken at the American Airport that his flight came from. It should Naruto dodging suitcase and other thing with balance and skill that showed that he was a soldier, not a civilian. The fact that there was no military ID or any showing of military training in his record along with the fact that this person if he was who he said that he was would have been on a private plane made her think that they caught a threat to MBI.

"This is going to be interesting." Karasuba stated as they walked to the door that lead into the interview room.

Naruto was sitting there waiting. He was tired and began to get angry. They had wasted his time and he wanted to know why. He decided that he will purchase two extra planes so next time he could cut thru this bull shit.

'I think I can get Boeing to see me the rights to build a couple 747s and modify them to my needs.' Naruto thought as he sighed and then looked at the door.

'I sense chakra again, this time I can tell five sources. One outside and inside of building which is keyed to me which means two Bio Droids, but three high level unknown sources and they right outside of the door, what is going on?' Naruto thought as the door opened and Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane walked into the room with a soldier that Naruto recognized was at the desk when he was escorted into this eara.

"About time some comes here, I been waiting awhile, let's get this done so I can leave." Naruto stated in a aggravated tone as Benitsubasa just glared.

"Look here, you should be glad that we even here instead of making you wait longer." Benitsubasa snapped at him as Naruto glared at her forgetting that he sensed chakra from these three.

'O god no, Sakura is reborn!' Naruto mentally screamed as he looked horrid at her.

"That is what I thought." She remarked back as he just glared.

"I am not scared of you flat chested bitch, (Haihane giggles) I just realized that you remind me of someone that I thought was dead, but lord behold Kami decided to curse the world once again." Naruto stated as Benitsubasa jumped up and was about to attack when Karasuba glared at her which forced her to sit back down.

"Now, according to this, you name is Naruto Uzumaki right?" Karasuba asked in a monotone voice as Naruto sighed.

"Yes, I was born in Pinneville Louisiana in the United States on October 10, 2003. My father was Minato Namikaze and mother was Kushina Uzumaki who just passed away in a plane crash." Naruto replied as he looked at her.

"I see, here is the problem. You were flagged for connections to a military group." Karasuba stated as Naruto sighed, just great MBI is so scared that they stopping anyone with such connections.

"Well duh, my mother was a mercenary and a well-known one. She was a kunoichi from Uzumaki Clan of the Shadow Core an so was my father." Naruto stated as he figured it would not hurt, after all the Hokage was the one that is seen at all times while the others reside hidden in the shadow since he is the light of the core.

At this moment, the male soldier stood against the wall that was behind Naruto. He did not like this at all.

"I suggest that you move, I do not like people that are armed and I do not know behind me." Naruto stated as he was ignored.

"I see. That would make since about your connection. Now, the other flags is stating that you normally fly private and your plane is still in America." Karasuba stated as Naruto growled due to the guard behind him.

"Engine trouble and I need to be here tomorrow. It would take five days to replace the engine. So I was forced to take public." Naruto replied as he glared at the guard.

"For the last time, move from behind me." Naruto stated in a firm voice.

"What do you say about this?" Karasuba as she showed him security footage show him dodging things without looking.

"So, I was trained by my parents." Naruto replied in anger still pissed about the guard behind him.

"I think you are lying. I do not believe you are Naruto Uzumaki. I believe he is still in the states and you took his identity to come here and cause trouble." Karasuba stated with a glare as Naruto look at her like she was stupid

To be Continued.

Note from Author:

Sorry about the massive info dump in this story, I just had to set things. Next chapter Naruto will clash with karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane. That is not all, I will be introducing Akitsu and two other Sekirei in the next chapter and they will cross paths with Naruto.

See you.


	3. Notice to all readers

Sorry to report that I have lost all my files due to hard drive failure. I am currently working to continue this story once I have the chance. The reason why its taking me so long is due to the fact that I have no job at the moment so I had to donate plasma just to get the money for food and stuff while waiting for a contract to come up for me to work. So guys please be patient with me and thank you for reading my works.


	4. Proof

Please note, this is actauly Shadow-Realm-Productions. This is proof that ShadowImageComics is dead and I have the rights and access to his stories. For those that attacked me on rewritting his stories and almost caused me to be banned and scrapping the stories, I thought that I place this in the stories.

Also, within the next three months, I will start the rewrite of the other stories as well once I get all the notes in order that I was given. Have a nice day.


End file.
